User blog:DiegoIdePersia/Scene 9
trumpets NARRATOR: The Tale of Sir Robin. So, each of the knights went their separate ways. Sir Robin rode north, through the dark forest of Ewing, accompanied by his favorite minstrels. MINSTREL: singing Bravely bold Sir Robin rode forth from Camelot. He was not afraid to die, O brave Sir Robin. He was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways, Brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Robin! He was not in the least bit scared to be mashed into a pulp, Or to have his eyes gouged out and his elbows broken, To have his kneecaps split and his body burned away And his limbs all hacked and mangled, brave Sir Robin! His head smashed in and his heart cut out And his liver removed and his bowels unplugged And his nostrils raped and his bottom burned off And his pen-- SIR ROBIN: That's-- that's, uh-- that's enough music for now, lads. Heh. Looks like there's dirty work afoot. DENNIS: Anarcho-syndicalism is a way of preserving freedom. WOMAN: Oh, Dennis, forget about freedom. We haven't got enough mud. ALL HEADS (THREE-HEADED KNIGHT): Halt! chord Who art thou? MINSTREL: singing He is brave Sir Robin, brave Sir Robin, who-- ROBIN: Shut up! Um, n-- n-- n-- nobody, really. I'm j-- j-- j-- ju-- just, um-- just passing through. ALL HEADS: What do you want? MINSTREL: singing To fight and-- ROBIN: Shut up! Um, oo, a-- nothing. Nothing, really. I, uh-- j-- j-- just-- just to, um-- just to p-- pass through, good Sir Knight. ALL HEADS: I'm afraid not! ROBIN: Ah. W-- well, actually I-- I am a Knight of the Round Table. ALL HEADS: You're a Knight of the Round Table? ROBIN: I am. LEFT HEAD: In that case, I shall have to kill you. MIDDLE HEAD: Shall I? RIGHT HEAD: Oh, I don't think so. MIDDLE HEAD: Well, what do I think? LEFT HEAD: I think kill him. RIGHT HEAD: Oh, let's be nice to him. LEFT HEAD: Oh, shut up. ROBIN: Perhaps I could-- LEFT HEAD: And you. Oh, quick! Get the sword out. I want to cut his head off! RIGHT HEAD: Oh, cut your own head off! MIDDLE HEAD: Yes, do us all a favor! LEFT HEAD: What? RIGHT HEAD: Yapping on all the time. MIDDLE HEAD: You're lucky. You're not next to him. LEFT HEAD: What do you mean? MIDDLE HEAD: You snore! LEFT HEAD: Oh, I don't. Anyway, you've got bad breath. MIDDLE HEAD: Well, it's only because you don't brush my teeth. RIGHT HEAD: Oh, stop bitching and let's go have tea. LEFT HEAD: Oh, all right. All right. All right. We'll kill him first and then have tea and biscuits. MIDDLE HEAD: Yes. RIGHT HEAD: Oh, not biscuits. LEFT HEAD: All right. All right, not biscuits, but let's kill him anyway. ALL HEADS: Right! MIDDLE HEAD: He buggered off. RIGHT HEAD: So he has. He's scarpered. MINSTREL: singing Brave Sir Robin ran away, ROBIN: No! MINSTREL: singing Bravely ran away, away. ROBIN: I didn't! MINSTREL: singing When danger reared its ugly head, he bravely turned his tail and fled. ROBIN: No! MINSTREL: singing Yes, brave Sir Robin turned about ROBIN: I didn't! MINSTREL: singing And gallantly, he chickened out. Bravely taking to his feet, ROBIN: I never did! MINSTREL: singing He beat a very brave retreat, ROBIN: All lies! MINSTREL: singing Bravest of the brave, Sir Robin. ROBIN: I never! Cartoon CARTOON MONKS: chanting Pie Iesu domine, dona eis requiem. CARTOON CHARACTER: Heh heh heeh ooh... twang CARTOON MONKS: chanting Pie Iesu domine,... CARTOON CHARACTERS: Wayy! splash Ho ho. Woa, wayy! twang splash Heh heh heh heh ho! Heh heh heh! CARTOON MONKS: chanting ...dona eis requiem. CARTOON CHARACTER: Wayy! twang Wayy! twang VOICE: whispering Forgive me, for I have sinned. CARTOON CHARACTER: Oh! Oooo. Category:Blog posts